


Gatito ronroneante

by Unic00rnio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Evil Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unic00rnio/pseuds/Unic00rnio
Summary: Muchos pensaron que Chat Noir era sólo un compinche para Ladybug; pero pocos saben que él era la luz de aquella valiente chica.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 15





	Gatito ronroneante

Chat noir es un tonto.

Chat noir es un perdedor.

¿Qué hace Ladybug con un compinche tan inútil?

Lo único que tiene de bueno ese gato es su cuerpo, pero no sirve para nada más, necesitamos superhéroes de verdad.

#UnnuevocompañeroparaLadybug

_______________________

Nadie lo sabía entonces, pero estas declaraciones de la prensa y de gente al azar dañaban el corazón de cierto rubio solitario.

Pero siempre intentaba no dejarse llevar por el desprecio de los demás hacia su lado heróico.

Ladybug siempre estaba allí para hacerlo sentir importante. Y él iría hasta el fin del mundo por su dama.

Para Ladybug; Chat noir era irremplazable. Ella lo amaba, no románticamente pero lo amaba.

Ese gatito era su fortaleza.

Y con sus chistes podía aligerar hasta el día más horrible de la chica.

Él siempre le brindaba palabras de apoyo, la hacía sentir completa; feliz.

Tal vez tardó un poco en darse cuenta lo que eso le hacía a su corazón.

Un día simplemente supo que se enamoró de él.

-Nunca hagas caso a nadie, Kitty, eres irremplazable para mí, nunca tendré otro socio- ella le dijo una vez, con mucha seguridad y es que ella sabía que era cierto.

Él casi lloró ese día.

Se sintió valorado.

No pudo evitar ronronear.

Ladybug casi rió de él, pero luego se dió cuenta de que el chico estaba verdaderamente avergonzado, porque sus orejitas falsas de gato se agacharon contra su cabello rubio.

-¡No hay nada de qué avergonzarte! Eres super tierno- para intentar aligerar el estado de ánimo; acariciándole la cabeza.

Y sí dió efecto.

Es que su cariño hacia Ladybug era más grande que su timidez.

Esa fué la primera vez que dejó que ella lo acariciara.

Entonces simplemente se volvió una costumbre entre los dos.

Chat Noir se recostaba en el regazo de Ladybug cada vez que podía. Y ella no dudaba en darle sus merecidos mimos.

_______________________

-No necesitas ser perfecto para mí, Chat noir. Eres humano y tienes todo el derecho de llorar-ella lo acarició dulcemente.

Y por primera vez notó como la compostura de su pequeño gato rubio se quebró.

¿Quién había sido tan inhumano al prohibirlo llorar?

____________________

-No te lo digo a menudo Chat, pero me hace tan feliz tenerte a mi lado, no hubiera podido pedir un socio mejor que tú, gatito -en su mirada ya se notaba demasiado que su cariño hacia él se convirtió en algo más.

Él chico la miraba como si le hubiera colgado la luna y las estrellas.

-Mi Lady, yo nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente a todas las estrellas o a los dioses... Que haya unido nuestros caminos. Eres tan increíble y nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente por hacerme feliz- él terminó con una sonrisa cargada de amor y Ladybug estaba al borde del llanto.

-Te amo kitty, te amo mucho- murmuró al abrazarlo.

-Yo te amo como nunca podrías imaginar- acarició uno de los mechones del cabello del rubio.

Él se quedaba dormido en su regazo.

-Chat noir no es sólo un compañero, es MUCHO más que eso... Y yo nunca lo voy a reemplazar. Y les pido que por favor dejen de creer, me han contado que hay una mocosa inventando cosas sobre Chat y yo- ella dejo de hablar por un momento, para tomar aire, es que se sentía tan molesta. - Chat y yo no tenemos amigos con la máscara, sólo entre nosotros, pero a nadie más. Y lo digo de verdad.

Esa fué la primera vez que se veía a Ladybug brindar una entrevista tan molesta.

-Mi Lady...bug ¡Estuviste tan preciosa...tan radiante!- el rubio lloró mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

Ladybug se sintió tan protectora con su gatito, y es que al conocerlo más, se dió cuenta de que él no estaba acostumbrado a ser amado.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, kitty- no dudó en acariciarle los mechones,mientras que él seguía llorando, como un niño pequeño.

Y en sus hombros lo escuchó murmurar.

-Gracias mi amor...

-Adrien y yo éramos novios, pero me enteré que el era Chat Noir. Él me dijo que estaba ayudando a su padre y fingiendo ser el compañero de Ladybug. ¡Me amenazó por meses! Y yo tenía tanto miedo- el llanto completamente falso de Lila llenaba el salón de clase.

Marinette no podía creer, apenas había pasado un día del arresto de Hawk Moth, y que se haya revelado la identidad de él y también de su kitty.

Pero como siempre Lila estaba mintiendo y haciendo parecer que todo se centraba en ella.

-Ladybug es mi mejor amiga, yo quería decirle, pero él me hizo esto- Lila señaló un corte en su brazo que no había estado ayer allí, aunque se notaba a kilómetros que era maquillaje.

Marinette sintió la furia consumirla.

Ya no había Hawk Moth para aprovecharse de ella. Sin embargo estaba alguien peor, Lila.

-¿En serio van a creer eso de su propio amigo? ¿Acaso no lo conocen? Adrien jamás haría algo así- Marinette se atrevió a alzar la voz. Sin importarle las miradas mortales que le daban sus "amigos"

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Lila? Sé que estás muy celosa de ella. ¡Pero Adrien es un maldito terrorista!- la voz odiosa de Alya fué la primera en escucharse.

Como siempre defendiendo a la serpiente de Lila.

Marinette tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearla, pero debía controlarse.

Por suerte alguien más le hizo el favor.

Un fuerte ruido de una bofetada se escuchó en el salón.

Todos quedaron conmocionados al notar que era Chloé, pero Marinette sintió admiración por un momento hacia ella.

-Cállate, maldita pueblerina sin cerebro. - su voz sonaba fría, tan cruda. Daba miedo.

Ni en sus años de ser la más bruja la habían escuchado así.

Alya parecía lista para tirarse y armar una verdadera bronca.

Pero sorpresivamente Nino la tomó por los brazos. Todos sus compañeros murmuraban conmocionados, mientras que Lila se encontraba llorando falsamente.

-Basta de esto Alya- la voz de Nino era muy fría, como si estuviera hablando con una persona que acabó de asesinar a su familia.

Alya se congeló.

-Parece que por fin uno de los malditos perdedores usó su cerebro- Chloé se cruzó de brazos.

La rubia tocaba su celular.

-No voy a dejar que hables así de mi hermano. Él es mi mejor amigo. Demonios, ¡También era tu amigo! ¿Por qué dirías eso de él? Por esta- él señaló a la castaña, quién colocó su mejor cara de víctima.

-¡No sé por qué son tan malos conmigo!-lloriqueó.

Alya intentó aún con más fuerza liberarse.

-Porque es lo que los verdaderos amigos hacen, ¡Adrien no es el mismo que conociste, quizás nos mintió desde el inicio!- Alya estaba cada vez más molesta.

Nino gruñó del enfado.

-Terminamos, has perdido la cabeza- fué lo único que dijo Nino.

-Pues...-Alya se quedó conmocionada por un segundo antes de hablar- tal vez sea lo mejor. Ve con tu "amigo" el terrorista.

Marinette notó que en el rostro de Lila se formaba una horrible y repulsiva sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Por qué ninguno de sus compañeros lo notaba?

Recordaba tantos momentos en los que su gatito lloró por culpa de la crítica de la prensa, por culpa del maldito Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette se estremeció al pensar que solía admirar a ese mounstro.

Un verdadero padre jamás habría tratado así a su propio hijo.

Cuando llegara a casa iba a quemar todas las cosas que tuviera de Gabriel.

(Excepto las fotos de Adrien, claro)

Ahora había otra cosa que quemar.

-Alya ¿Por qué le crees a Lila todo lo que te dice? ¿Nunca has pensado en comprobar para saber si de verdad ha hecho al menos una de las cosas de las que presume? No entiendo que te sucede. - La voz de Marinette parecía tan diferente, llena de odio.

-Tú cállate matona, es obvio que lo vas a defender si todos saben de tu patético amor hacia él. Pero qué se podía esperar, eres un mounstro al igual que él- Alya escupió esas palabras venenosamente.

-¿Te estás escuchando? Dejé que esta maldita perra dijera un montón de mierda sobre mí, pero estoy cansada.

Esto es algo muy serio. Todos son una gran decepción. - Marinette lucía intimidante pero nadie lo iba a admitir. Pero además algunos ya se veían algo arrepentidos.

-Sabes Marinette, a mi no me vengas con lecciones de moral, nadie aquí te quiere. No nos sirve para nada, mejor ve a tu patética panadería, de algo debes ayudar a tu novio cuando salga de la cárcel. - Nino abrió los ojos en shock ante las palabras de Alya.

Alix parecía estar pensando seriamente en algo. Y Rose lucía como un cachorro pateado. Juleka lloraba.

En ese instante la poca esperanza que incluso no sabía que tenía hacia su amiga se murió.

-¡Has lo que quieras entonces! Vas a ver qué bien te va a ir como periodista ¡Qué bien verificas los hechos! ¿No lo crees?- murmuró sarcásticamente, antes de acercarse hacia la puerta con intención de irse.

Pero antes de salir murmuró.

-Espero que estés feliz Lila, yo estoy feliz de haberme alejado de ciertas personas que no tienen cerebro, adiós. - salió por la puerta, con los nervios de punta, pero sin importarle lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

Ella quería ver a su gatito.

Tal vez Ladybug también me odia pero no me lo dijo porque es demasiado buena...- pensaba Adrien, quién se encontraba en un ataque de pánico. No podía creer lo que pasó.

¿Por qué incluso quiso irse al colegio esa mañana? Pensó que todavía nadie se enteró, pero al parecer los rumores corren rápido.

La gente lo miraba mal en la calle y algunos le lanzaban basura y malas palabras. Adrien se sintió miserable.

Y pensó que se sentiría mejor al encontrarse con sus amigos (Nino,Marinette,Alya)

Pero grande fué su sorpresa que antes de entrar a su salón escuchó un alboroto.

-Adrien y yo éramos novios, pero me enteré que el era Chat Noir. Él me dijo que estaba ayudando a su padre y fingiendo ser el compañero de Ladybug. ¡Me amenazó por meses! Y yo tenía tanto miedo- eso decía la odiosa voz de Lila.

Y escuchó a sus compañeros crédulos aceptar las palabras de Lila y "consolarla" insultándolo de paso.

Él nunca pensó que sus compañeros de clase le traicionarían así.

Y empezó a recordar algunas palabras de la gente que lo molestó en la calle.

"Pensar que ha estado viviendo tan bien, no se merece nada"

"Mejor si estuviera bajo las llantas de un auto"

"Él debería ir a una correccional"

Él no quería escuchar más.

Salió corriendo de allí, sin entrar al salón.

Palabras sonaban en su cabeza.

"No merece nada" "Lo mataría yo mismo" "¿El hijo de un villano? Un futuro problema más"

Merezco morir. Pensaba él.

No merezco nada. Admitió para sí mismo.

Ni siquiera merecía volver a ver a Ladybug, no cuando ella era todo lo bueno del mundo. Ella era una superheroína y él era sólo el hijo de un super villano.

¿Ella lo volvería a mirar a los ojos?

¿Ella sería capaz de amarlo ahora?

No, Ladybug no merecía tener ningún tipo de contacto con el hijo de su peor enemigo. ¿Por qué Ladybug pensaría en salir con él? Su padre era Hawk Moth. Era el hijo de un terrorista.

Ahora nunca podrían estar juntos.

Él tomó un cuchillo, era el filo perfecto. Tan sólo debía cortarse una vena principal.

Sería lo mejor, ya no tenía a nadie.

Ladybug podría encontrar otro Chat Noir.

Se puso a recordar cosas bonitas, mientras acercaba a su brazo el cuchillo.

Hace una semana Ladybug y él estaban en un tejado.

Ella había traído sus dulces favoritos y él los estaba devorando como niño pequeño, las migas caían por su rostro.

Él movía su cola con emoción. Un corazón formándose.

-Mmmen cannta- él intentó hablar con los dulces en la boca.

Ella se rió; mirándolo con cariño.

-Tonto gatito, no se come con la boca abierta- fungió regañarle.

-Ess que estamm muy ricom- seguía comiendo.

Ladybug lo miraba de una manera ¿Rara? Según él. Las mejillas de su amada estaban sonrojadas.

Finalmente terminó de comer.

Estaba tan contento y no paraba de ronronear.

-Es lo más delicioso que he devorado en mis 9 vidas- Admitió con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ella sólo puso los ojos en blancos. Pero ella se sonrojó más.

-Los preparé yo- Admitió ella tímidamente.

El gato casi cae del tejado ante la declaración, la miró fijamente.

Ella tenía las mejillas rojas.

Él tomó sus manos enguantadas, mirándolas con adoración.

-¿Ese postre celestial fué preparado por estas preciosas manos? - ella sonrió ante sus palabras.

-¡Mi lady! Mi amor, mi adoración, te amo tanto y me has hecho feliz por el resto de mi existencia- Ladybug se sonrojó aún más,es que era tan tierno ver a Chat Noir tan feliz.

Él la levantó en sus brazos y ella casi chilló.

-¡Babybuuug!- murmuró a ella entre ronroneos. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella.

Ladybug resopló ante el apodo pero se dejó mimar por el entusiasmado gato.

Entonces; al fin pasó.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Y se acercaron, hasta finalmente unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta que realmente alguien lo estaba besando. Ese aroma, esa suavidad...

Ladybug.

Era ella y era real.

Ella había tirado el cuchillo en el piso. Él no dudó en corresponderle como si besándola pudiera recuperar su vida. Sólo se separaron cuando sus labios estaban muy hinchados y sensibles.

—No quiero perderte¡Te amo! Y no me importa lo que la gente diga— lo miró, transmitiéndole así toda la seguridad con su mirada. Quería que él supiera que no mentía y que no lo hacía por lástima.

—¿De verdad me quieres? El hijo de tu peor enemigo, no sabes cómo la gente hablará de tí— él tenía la voz rota.

No quedaba nada en él que lo delatara como Agreste, su cabello estaba despeinado, llevaba una ropa sin marca y que parecía de vagabundo. Y tenía ojeras. Pero Ladybug lo seguía viendo como el chico más guapo.

—Te amo más que a nada, yo sé que no tuviste que ver con sus acciones, eres precioso, incluso si no me crees, pasaré toda mi vida recordándote lo amado que eres... Si me aceptas— los ojos de ella brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, pero aún así habló.

Adrien lloró, lloró como nunca antes. Mientras ella lo abrazaba, ella se quedó con él durante toda esa tarde.

Ladybug se despertó antes que Adrien, él estaba plácidamente dormido; la chica había tardado mucho en hacerlo dormir, pero ese gatito era predecible, con unos mimos ya terminaba tranquilo.

Vió el celular de Adrien y le llamó la atención que parecía estar brillando con un montón de mensajes.

No pudo evitar la curiosidad. El primero que aparecía era Lila Rossi.

Ladybug instintivamente apretó los puños.

Lila Rossi: *audio*

Adrien, nunca quisiste escucharme, quisiste ser el "caballero" y ahora te voy a destruir. No puedo creer que hayas elegido a Ladybug por sobretodo, pero fué tu elección. Ahora ya no tienes amigos.

¿Cómo esa perra aún tenía el descaro de escribirle? No sólo le envío ese audio, también fotos de notas echas por sus compañeros, donde le decían a Adrien cuánto lo odiaban, e incluso que se matara.

Ladybug estaba muy molesta, a punto de ir a asesinar a Lila; pero supo algo mejor.

Estas eran pruebas, ella podría demandarla legalmente y también demostrar su participación con el ex terrorista.

Ella envío la prueba a su número. No sólo eso, también las cartas de sus compañeros y los mensajes de acoso hacia el pobre rubio.

Por suerte también había mensajes de apoyo de algunos: Chloé, Nino, Kagami e incluso Luka. También disculpas de Juleka y Rose.

Alix le había escrito a Marinette esta mañana que estaba reuniendo pruebas contra Lila.

Dejó únicamente los positivos y bloqueó a los demás usuarios, puso la cuenta de AdrienAgresteBrand en privado.

—¿Muy entretenida mi Lady?— una voz masculina la sobresaltó.

Ahí estaba Adrien, se veía mucho mejor que ayer, estaba sin camisa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Lo siento, yo sólo...— ella no sabía como explicar los mensajes de odio.

—Lo sé— Admitió con derrota— no sólo ha sido por redes, ayer fuí al colegio y...— no pudo terminar porque Ladybug lo abrazó.

—Lo sé Adrien, yo estaba allí—la última parte sólo fué un murmullo pero Adrien lo escuchó.

—Entonces sí eres Marinette— murmuró para sí mismo; pero ella también lo escuchó.

—¡Yo no...!— él le dedicó una mirada de " a mi no me engañas mi lady" y entonces ella suspiró— sí soy yo... Y todo lo que dije es verdad. Esa estúpida Lila...— él le colocó una mano en su hombro, una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—No puedo creer que haya dicho alguna vez que sus mentiras no lastiman a nadie— él lloriqueó.

Se puso de rodillas. — lo siento tanto mi amor, ella también te lastimó— ella negó con la cabeza ante sus disculpas, se agachó sólo para abrazarlo.

—No es culpa de nadie excepto de ella— la chica dejó un beso en el cuello del muchacho.

Él sólo se sonrojó, sin soltarse.

Era incómodo abrazarse estando agachados, pero ninguno se soltó.


End file.
